Twister Minds
by Lara Jane Magnus
Summary: weird noises, shrieking, and just all together bad thoughts in the 'children's' minds. read on to see what will happen.


**Twister Minds**

**Rated: G**

**A/N: My friend 'paris chica' took waaaaay too long to read this and tell me to put it up but here you go. And I know it doesn't have much to do with the show but I was bored in biology and these characters would not leave me alone! Darn you you awesome peoples! So without further ado here is the story, have fun …**

"Ashley. Jay. Magnus!" JayJay called out in mock annoyance to her sister as she tossed her phone back on her bed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Janie?" Ashley Jay said in her sugarfied hyper voice as she popped her head in JayJay's room.

"Don't phone bomb me again…Ever! … I was bloody sleeping!" JayJay stated.

KickAsh clicked her tongue and said, "Don't use such language, plus I was bloody bored!" Ashley said.

"Don't _you_ use such language. And pick on Magza then, I was sleeping!" She said emphasizing sleeping and silently apologizing to her sister Megan Rose.

"Cant, she and LaraJay are out, with no cell service." Ashley pouted.

"Lucky them," Jane mumbled and then said "Then pick on Rey." 'sorry Henry'

"Henry just ignores me, plus he's with Niko J. workin on something very important and Niko J. would most likely snap my neck if I interrupted them, and don't even suggest Will eee, he's a pansy and you know it."

"Why would I even suggest pickin on Nikola? Or Will? Niko would complain to mom and Will eee would whine." JayJay clarified.

"True, so that leaves you," Ashley said smiling wickedly.

"No, go pick on mom." JayJay mumbled shifting from her left foot to her right foot.

"You're bloody brilliant!" Ashley said as she turned and headed toward her mom's office in her sugary hyperness state to go cause chaos.

Inside the office you could hear: low voices, a moan every now and then, and a few muzzled screams. "oh no…no…no…no!" Ashley said as her hand dropped abruptly to her side before she opened the door and saw something she _really_ didn't want to see. She walked briskly back to JayJay's room and said "Oh sweet lord in heaven no!" as she entered the room.

"What?" JayJay asked.

"Mom…dad…in the office…closed door…weird noises…" Ashley answered and shuddered as images entered her mind.

"Oh," Jane shrugged like it was no big deal, and received a stare from Ashley, after a while it started sinking in what Ashley had been saying, "oh… oh! … Ewww! … did you, you know, see anything?"

"Thanks heavens no! I heard it before I opened the door." Ashley said informing her sister.

"Good, cause I woulda been scarred for life!" Jane said.

"Same!" Ashley agreed bouncing up and down, she _really_ needed to get these images outta her head and fast!

Seeing her sisters discomfort Jane asked "wanna go to the shooting range and put pictures of a certain vampire up and shoot them?"

"Yes!" Ashley said eager to do anything to get those retched thoughts of her parents out of her head.

Meanwhile in the office…

"John move! …no not there! …the other way!" Helen said breathing heavily.

"Woman! I'm moving as fast as I can!" John said as Helen tried not to shriek. "Now come…"John started but was cut off.

"I'm coming!" Helen said.

Outside the office …

Katelyn Madison Freelander stood at the door of her boss hand raised to knock on the door when she heard a scream, a thud, a moan, another thud (but softer) and another moan coming from inside. Her hand fell to the door in a weak knock. "uhhhh. Boss, you okay in there?" Kate said hoping she wasn't interrupting anything that she _really_ didn't want to know about.

"Yes Kate, I am, you can come in." Helen said laughing.

"Uhhh… you sure boss?" Kate asked not sure she _wanted_ to go in there, not if what she thought was going on was indeed _going on_.

"Yes I'm sure," Helen answered trying to get up and get to the door but failing because John pulled her down again.

Will walked up to Kate with a folder in hand and asked "Is Magnus in there?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure you wanna go in there," Kate said shifting from one foot to the other.

"No! Mad Kate, Will Eee! Don't go in there!" Ashley and Jane said running toward them, they had been on their way to the shooting range when they heard Kate and Will talking.

"But your mom said we could, even though I'm not sure I wanna go in there with all the noise coming from there."

"Has she lost her mind?" Ashley asked.

Right then Helen opened the door with her hair mussed, and a smile on her lips. "Care to join?" She asked the four people standing outside her office.

The girls and Will just stared at her in horror. "W-What are you doing in there?" Ashley asked being the first to recover, if they were doing what she thought they were doing then her answer was Hex No!

"Playing twister," Helen answered.

"Oh," Ashley Jay, JayJay, Mad Kate, and Will Eee all answered. "Twister… not what we thought."

"And what would that be?" Helen said cocking her head to the side looking at her two fifteen year old daughters and her two employees.

"Nothing!" they all answered quickly. Helen just shook her head.

**A/N if you thought this was gunna be anything over G you had your mind in the gutter! get it outta there before it gets stuck! ... hope you enjoyed this lil' story that I came up with, with the help of my friends at school and yes I meant Twister Minds.**


End file.
